A counterfeit's deceit
by Darkfirelight
Summary: Bizaroe, Chlark. Season 7, after Bizarro saves Chloe and Jimmy from the Explosives in the Elevator, Bizarro wants Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or anyone or anything in it.

* * *

><p>Lips locked in a desperate struggle for dominance. His eyes shut in pleasure, hers hazed over in lust. The two scrabbled for purchase, her hands fisted his blue jacket as he pressed her back against the wall, rumpled clothing merging in a myriad of red, blue, white and grey.<p>

_Chloe stepped around her desk to pull him into a hug, Clark grinned as she wrapped her arms around him. "Hey you, you wouldn't have something to do with my mystery rescue from the elevator just a few hours ago would you?" She teased, her lips pulled into a huge smile, green eyes gleaming with humour and happiness._

_Clark grinned as he pretended to think. "Maybe...?" She giggled as he scrunched up his face, pretending to think, gaze set off to the side._

He slowly opened his eyes to gaze into hers, deep blue eyes meeting sea-foam green, conveying his passion. "...You're mine." She pulled her head back and gasped slightly as she felt one of his arms pull her towards him, off of the wall. Quickly cut off as he claimed her lips in a frenzy of movement, spinning to push her against a desk off to the side. Her back hit the copy machine, but she was far too caught in the moment to notice the short, sharp stab of pain it caused her side for but a brief moment, enraptured by his soft lips as she was.

_She laughed out loud as she turned to step towards the supply room, looking for a new tray of paper. He peered at her out of the corner of his eye. "So, where's Jimmy?" He asked, trying to seem passive._

_She looked at him and then groaned aloud. "Oh god, you saw us in the elevator, how embarrassing." She waited for his laugh, it never came._

_"Yeah." He replied shortly, following behind her into the small room, lightly pushing the door closed behind, so lightly she didn't even notice the light 'click' as the lock set into place._

_She smiled lightly back at him over her shoulder, "Well, we decided to give it another go. I've missed him you know..." Her smile dropped at his intense gaze. "Clark, what's wrong?"_

He grunted as he thrust forwards, the illicit movement enticing a small yelp from her. He set her down on the desk, his eyes hazy yet still intense. Her arms hugs around his neck almost instinctively as he leaned forwards again, pressing his lips against her neck, she moaned as he lightly glazed over the creamy smooth skin with his pearly-whites, leaving the skin a light red.

_He stepped forwards, backing her against the wall. "What's wrong is you and him." He growled, scant inches between them._

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me? Weren't you the one lobbying for us the most?" She asked him accusingly._

_He growled again, pushing himself against her, "Hell no. Why would I when..." He pressed forwards to slam his lips against hers pressing her back even further as he snaked an arm around to support her. She yelped in surprise, muffled by his lips, and after being still for scant few seconds began to press against him, fighting for dominance._

She pulled back. "Clark..." She whispered, staring up at him through her lashes, breathing heavily. He smiled down at her, his eyes glinting with pride before lunging forwards for one last kiss, she replied with enthusiasm, winding her arms back around his neck from where she had them pushing against the desk.

He smirked as he pulled away. "I'll let you get back to work." He said, pulling back and away. She blinked and gulped, eyes wide with surprise. "Just remember Chloe..." He started, turning to leave the supply room, "...You're mine." He finished, unlocking the door and leaving the room, leaving her to stare, stunned at the crowded bullpen.

* * *

><p>He came at nighttime, as she lay in bed. Everytime she was with him he was rough, aggressive, domineering, entering her home without warning and pressing himself upon her, and every night she let him. For months her and Jimmy dated, never getting past kissing. She tried, god knows she tried, but every time his face would enter her mind, his words, <em>"You're mine..." <em>echoing through her head, and she would find herself unable to do it, mere hours later finding her underneath him, and him inside her.

Every night she lay next to him, knowing that the very next day would find her alone in bed, the very next time she closed her eyes in fact, and every night she wondered what he was like with Lana, no doubt soft, gentle, tender, none of the frenzy he reserved for her, and she knew why, because he wasn't afraid to hurt her, whether because she healed or because she not as important as Lana, she wasn't sure.

the first night he came to her he broke her arm, it was purely accidental and it healed within hours. He apologized profusely, but it didn't stop him from coming to her again and again after that night, always for the same purpose.

When she went to the farm to talk to Lana or talk about "other" topics he always smiled at her, looking carefree, she could almost believe that the previous night may have been a dream, but then Lana would turn away, and the smile would turn into a grin, purely sexual and always aimed right at her, sending shivers up her spine.

She knew it wasn't Clark, whatever it was. But she knew now that if she stopped then he might do something, and she wouldn't be able to stop him, even with Kryptonite. _She'd tried and he hadn't even noticed it._

* * *

><p>"I can't be with you anymore." She looked sorry as she said it, she <em>was<em> sorry, but she couldn't keep doing this, not with him.

"What, why not?" Jimmy asked across from her, a frown on his face.

She cast her eyes down, looking at the table between them. "There's... Someone else." And there was, the rough man that came to her every night wasn't the boy she had fell in love with, but despite that, he still fell in bed with her every night, and she let him, And all because he wore Clark's face, and that was enough for her. It was sad, but true.

He looked at her, sorrowful eyes on her face. "Who?" He asked pleadingly.

She hesitated. "I can't say." She finally replied, just because he was interfering with her love life didn't mean she was going to upset Lana like that.

He glared, mood turning from sadness to rage in an instant. "It's _him_, isn't it? _Clark?_" He asked scornfully, his lips drawing into an ugly sneer.

She looked up. "No." She finally replied, true enough, the man she slept with wasn't _her_ Clark, hadn't been for a while.

He stared at her for a few seconds before getting up from the table. "Right, whatever." he finally said, walking out of the restaurant, tears slid down her cheeks as she watched him walk away, not looking back once.

* * *

><p>When Clark rushed into the bullpen he didn't even notice Jimmy's ugly sneer as he walked over to Chloe's desk. "Chloe, I need your help, I need to find my Kryptonian crystal, I've looked everywhere and I can't find it." He said in a rush.<p>

She stepped back, eyes wide, "You came by just a while ago, asking for that."

He stared at her, confused before realization finally dawned. "No, Chloe, that wasn't me, that was the Zoner."

Her eyes widened in shock, disbelief, understanding and _disgust_, he didn't understand why she was so disgusted.

She stepped back behind her desk. "How do I know this is the real you?"

He stepped forwards, looking upset when she stepped back. "Chloe, it's me." He said, staring into her eyes.

She looked into his eyes, nearly relaxing before the eyes that the Zoner wore everytime she was with with him came to her mind. "Yeah, nice try, the Zoner looked exactly the same down to the baby-blues, try again."

He looked a little more understanding now and stepped forwards into the light. "The Zoner's appearance falters in the sunlight. It's me Chloe."

She looked dazed for a moment, realizing why he only visited at night now, before lunging forwards to give him a fierce hug. "I've missed you." She said, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

He smiled gently, "I've missed you too."

She pulled backwards and reached into her purse, pulling out a small red handkerchief neatly folded into a triangle, she unfolded it to reveal the Crystal. "I took it form your loft when you started acting strange." _'after our first night.__'_ she added mentally.

Understanding dawned and he smiled again, making her heart skip a beat. "You've saved me again, Chloe."

She just smiled.

* * *

><p>When Clark came back to thank Chloe later, he was surprised to be met by a seething Jimmy, "How long has it been going on?" He asked Clark.<p>

Clark furrowed his brows, looking confused, "How long has what been going on?"

He glared. "You and Chloe."

Clark gaped. "Me and... Jimmy, you can't possibly think-"

Jimmy snarled, _"Don't tell me what I can and can't think, C.K.!" _His glare intensifying. He shook his head and sighed angrily. "You know what, forget it. I didn't even know why I thought I could compete. You can have her. You were meant for each other." He finished, storming off.

He stared, confused, which is how Chloe came across him seconds later. "What's up?"

He turned to her, looking confused. "Jimmy thinks you and I are together." She flinched. "Chloe?"

She looked down at the ground, "When the Zoner came, I broke it off with Jimmy." She said simply.

He tilted his head, "But why would..." His eyes widened in horror. "Chloe, did you and he...?" He trailed off. Her silence answered everything. "Chloe, how could you, didn't you recognize it wasn't me!" He roared, teeth clenched, glaring down at the blonde.

She looked up at him. "Yes, but... If I hadn't complied, I wasn't sure what he would do to Lana." She stated simply. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped open slightly. "Every time he was with her he was gentle, loving, he didn't hurt her, if I had to handle a bit of roughness to keep it that way, then it's... Fine." She finished, her eyes tearing up slightly.

He looked down at her, worried. "Chloe, did he hurt you?" She gulped, not sure how to answer. "I heal..." She trailed off, leaving him to fill in the gaps.

"Oh god!" He lurched forwards, pulling her into his arms.

She shook as he held he. "Christ, Chloe, how did you manage... How could you...?" He trailed off, sympathetic eyes set on the blonde in front of him.

She gulped. "He had your face..." He tilted his head again, confused. "So long as he had your face, I could pretend..." She trailed off again, eyes downcast.

"Chloe..." He stared down at the top of her head, "Do you still... Feel that way about me?" He asked her, eyes wide.

She looked up and, unable to answer verbally, lightly nodded her head before looking down again.

His eyes softened, his own girlfriend had been unable to differentiate between him and the impostor, yet this young woman, his best friend, had done so and had still stayed with the Zoner to protect her and was still in love with him after all these years...

"Chloe..." She looked up, tears trailing down her cheeks, hoping he wouldn't say anything about it, about her self-imposed torture.

So he didn't, instead he leaned forwards and captured her lips with his own, gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

**Final:**

* * *

><p>Chloe frowned as she squinted at the monitor in front of her. Despite all of her pondering on what exactly to write she was still lost on the wording. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, twitching absent-mindedly as she concentrated.<p>

"You know, if you stare any harder you might develop heat vision and set the screen on fire." She spun, noticing Clark standing there for the first time, hands full with two Styrofoam cups.

"Clark!" She grinned, lunging forward in her excitement, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her blonde head against his chest. "Hey!" She looked up, bright green eyes meeting his own warm light-blue.

He smiled down at her. "Hey." He replied, gently pulling back to hold out one of the lidded cups. "I thought that perhaps you could use a drink, maybe?" He queried nervously.

She pulled back and her lips softened into a gentle smile. "Thanks." She murmured, gratefully taking the cup from his own.

"So," He started, watching as she turned and placed the cup on a coaster on the edge of her desk. "How are things at the Planet right now?" He asked her, looking around the room and taking a swig of his beverage as he took in the frenzied activity around the bullpen.

She sighed and slumped back in her seat. "Hectic." She finally stated after a brief moment's pause. "Lex has been laying people off left and right." She expanded when he turned back to her. "I'm barely holding on at the moment."

Clark grimaced at her words. "That bad, huh?" He asked rhetorically, leaning against the desk behind him.

"Yeah..." She answered anyway, looking down with a frown. Chloe cleared her throat and looked back up. "So, how are things with you and Lana, anyway?"

This time it was Clark's turn to look away with a frown. "Not so good." He scratched his red-clad shoulder, staring at the ceiling. "She was already upset after finding out about Bizarro, and when I told her about you and I..." He trailed off, leaving her to fill in the blanks.

"Ouch." She winced, brushing a hand through her hair. "That bad, huh?" She paraphrased.

"Yeah." He replied in turn, brightening. "But she'll get over it." He said after a moments consideration.

Chloe smiled and tentatively reached out to grasp his hand with her own. "I hope you don't think too badly of me when I say that I don't feel too bad about it." She said sheepishly.

He chuckled at her admittance and waved it off. "No, I don't blame you. I feel the same way."

She stared up at him, stunned. "Really?"

"Yeah." And this time it was him that leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

><p>AN: I felt it was only right to write up the conclusion, or rather, aftermath of this. Couldn't resist. :)


End file.
